


The New Age Of Voltron

by sirbuttsalot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, a lot of children of characters, also adam is alive fight me, there is technology that allows people of the same sex to have biological children, this will get confusing so if i need to clarify anything tell me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirbuttsalot/pseuds/sirbuttsalot
Summary: The universe is in danger again, and only the new age of paladins can stop evil from taking over.





	1. Prologue

The Galra have been defeated, once and for all. The universe was finally safe. At least, that's what they thought. 

The former paladins, along with the surviving Alteans, Tritonans, and few Galra allies, have been living peacefully on Earth. Although they've gone their separate ways, started their own families, and are living their lives in the way they should have long ago, they are still connected by heart.

Now, years later, a new threat has arisen, meaning the paladins must come together to stop evil from spreading throughout the universe once again. But there's just one small problem.

The lions of Voltron will not accept their paladins.

They don't know what to do, and they are running out of time. Until six teenagers step up to take their parent's places.

Grayson McClain-Kogane, son of Lance and Keith. Temperamental and grumpy, but will always be there to help his friends. Paladin of the Red Lion.

Eclipso Metara, son of Comet and Vrax. Sly and flirty, but still focused and ready to fight. Paladin of the Blue Lion.

Jeremy Shirogane-Wright, son of Shiro and Adam. Polite and kind hearted, but strong willed and brave. Paladin of the Yellow Lion.

Luna Holt, daughter of Pidge and Galaxio. Smart-mouthed and sassy, but can and will fight anyone that hurts her friends. Paladin of the Green Lion.

Celestia Metara, daughter of Allura and Nebulara. Caring and compassionate, but leader-like and courageous. Paladin of the Black Lion.

But where does Nova Metara come in? The daughter of Comet and Vrax, Eclipso's twin sister, has no lion to pilot. What can she do to help?

That is when they discover the final piece of Voltron nobody knew was missing. The White Lion.

As the wings of Voltron, the White Lion is a powerful asset and can only be piloted by one who has a pure heart, the one who lights the way for Voltron.

And it's paladin is Nova.

With the six paladins prepared to defend the universe, like their parents did before them, Voltron is back and ready to fight.


	2. Chapter One - The New Paladins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just gonna pretend season 8 didn't happen, alright?

_“We're running out of time! What do we do?!” Lance shouted._

_“I don’t know! There has to be something we can do to get them-” Keith's frantic shouting was interrupted by a voice calling from behind him._

_“Dad… let us try,” Grayson stepped closer to his parents, followed by four other teenagers, all dressed in paladin armor._

_“What?! No no no, there is no way we're letting you guys do this! It's too dangerous!” Lance put his hands on his son's shoulders._

_“And how do you know that you'll even be able to pilot them?” Pidge turned to her daughter, Luna, concern in her eyes._

_“Mom, please, just trust us,” Luna stepped closer to the Green Lion, to which the barrier around it faded away. Pidge gasped._

_“No, I can't let my daughter go fight aliens! I won't let you get hurt!”_

_Jeremy spoke up, placing a hand on Pidge's shoulder. “Mrs. Holt, this is what we have to do. We already knew this was coming, and we're ready,” he walked over to the Yellow Lion, and the barrier faded away just like the Green Lion._

_Grayson did the same, walking up to the Red Lion and the barrier fading away._

_“You knew this was gonna happen??” Hunk asked in shock._

_Eclipso was next to step up to a lion. The Blue Lion. “We've known for a while. We didn't tell you because we knew you would react like this,” the barrier around the Blue Lion faded._

_“How could you possibly have known this was going to happen?” Keith asked angrily._

_Finally, Celestia stepped forward. “It's something we don't have time to explain right now. But we've been training and we'll need your bayards,” the barrier around the Black Lion faded._

_Allura spoke up next. “Celestia, it's far too dangerous. You are only kids, you shouldn't have to carry the burden of being a paladin of Voltron,”_

_Before anyone else could speak, Shiro shouted. “That's enough arguing! They may be kids, but so were you guys when we all became paladins. The lions trust them, so we should too,” Shiro turned to Celestia._

_“Celestia, as the paladin of the Black Lion, you need to be ready for anything. You're being trusted to lead Voltron. I have faith in you,”_

_Pidge sighed, turning to Luna. “Shiro is right. Luna, I want you to be safe, so don't get into anything you know you can't get out of. Green is trusting you, and so are your father and I,” she placed her bayard in Luna's hand, and it took the shape of a glowing whip._

_Lance and Keith sighed as well, turning to Grayson. “Grayson… be careful out there,” Keith said, placing a hand on Grayson's shoulder._

_Lance handed Grayson the red bayard, which turned into a crossbow. “Protect your teammates just as much as you would protect yourself,”_

_Allura handed Eclipso the blue bayard, which turned into a sword. “I'll tell your dads what's going on so you don't have to. Stay focused and don't lose sight of what you're fighting for,”_

_Hunk handed the yellow bayard to Jeremy, which turned into a naginata. “You're gonna be a leg. Also, be brave. Fight with a strong heart,”_

_And finally, Keith handed Celestia the black bayard, which turned into a scepter. “Like Shiro said, you're the leader now. Be ready for anything,”_

_Each parent hugged their respective child, wishing them luck and saying their ‘I love you's._

_The teens got into their lions, and the large roof of the warehouse opened for them to fly out. The previous paladins watched the lions soar away, hoping for the best for the children._

_Shiro turned around and saw one last teen, standing alone with a sad expression on her face._

_“Nova? What's the matter?” Shiro asked, stepping over to Nova._

_“I don’t know what I'm supposed to do… they said I would be able to help, but there's only five lions…” Nova looked down at the metal floor of the warehouse._

_Just as Shiro was about to speak, the ground shook violently, like a meteor just landed right outside the building. All of the adults and Nova ran outside to see what could have caused it._

_Right in front of the building stood one last lion. It was white, with shining blue and yellow accents in certain areas. The White Lion._

_Everyone was in complete shock, especially Allura. There was a sixth lion, and nobody knew about it until now._

_Nova stepped closer to the lion. It dipped it's head down, opening its mouth for her to step inside. Already inside was armor and a bayard._

_Nova took the bayard, which turned into a double ended spear. She looked back at the adults, as if asking for permission._

_Shiro nodded with a small smile, and Nova grinned. The lion closed it's mouth, and not soon after it took off, following after the other five lions._

And now, it’s time for the new age of paladins. The new age of Voltron has begun.


	3. Chapter Two: The Fight Begins

“Hey guys, I'm here!” Nova spoke into her helmet as she flew up beside the five other flying lions.

“Nova, you got your lion! What does the armor look like?” Eclipso asked through the screen communicator in his lion.

“Pretty cool if you ask me,” Nova smirked, her Galra tail swishing behind her contentedly.

“Aw, you got the cool armor! Trade with me!” Luna whined jokingly.

“Hey, if anything, I should have gotten the White Lion!” Grayson pouted.

“Honestly, you guys should be happy with your lions, I don't understand why you're complaining,” Jeremy laughed.

“Alright guys, that's enough chit chat! Nova got her lion and we have aliens to fight, so right now we need to focus,” Celestia shouted, pressing a few buttons. “Luna, I need you to get a reading on how many ships are out there and when they'll get here,”

“And since when do I take orders from you?” Luna remarked.

“Since I became the leader of Voltron, now get those damn readings already,”

Eclipso snapped his fingers in a Z shape. “Ooh, you tell her, Tia,”

“Shut it, Eclipso!” Luna growled, pressing a bunch of buttons on her lion and getting information in. “I can't tell exactly how many, but there's a lot. And they'll be here any second now,”

“Should we form Voltron?” Jeremy asked.

“How the hell are we supposed to form Voltron right before a battle when we haven't even been in the lions until now?” Grayson argued.

“But King Alfor told us in our dreams that we would be able to as soon as we got in the lions,” Nova said. “He's the one that told us everything. Shouldn't we trust him?”

“I ain't trusting jack shit from a guy that's been dead for ten thousand years,” Grayson frowned.

“Hey, that's Celestia's grandpa you're talking about! Be respectful!” Jeremy yelled.

“Guys! Now is not the time! For right now, let's stay separate until I say otherwise. And remember who you're fighting for. Not just Earth, but the entire universe is trusting us now,” Celestia rebuked.

“Guys, they're here!” Luna shouted as at least a hundred dark green ships flew into the atmosphere from hyperdrive, as well as one huge command ship.

“We need to lead them out of Earth's atmosphere! Grayson, you and Eclipso take the ships to the left, Luna and Jeremy take the ones to the right. Nova and I will handle the command ship. Now go!” and with that, the team split up to defend their home planet.

Grayson and Eclipso, taking the fleet to the left, began firing at the ships to draw their attention away from Earth. Luna and Jeremy did the same for the fleet to the right, while Celestia and Nova flew directly towards the command ship.

The large ship started firing at the black and white lions, forcing Celestia and Nova to maneuver around the heavy green tinted blasts.

“Nova, take out those turrets!”

“I got you!” the white lion fired from it's tail laser, blasting a line of white light at the turrets of the command ship and taking them all out.

After about ten minutes of fighting, the team managed to push the ships back into space, far enough away from Earth so that it wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Most of the right fleet had been taken out, but the left still had far too many.

“Eclipso! Grayson! What's taking so long?” Celestia asked the two boys angrily.

“Eclipso doesn't know how to fucking pilot his lion, apparently. Can't shoot a damn thing,” Grayson complained.

“No, you're just pissy that you can't take down a single ship!” Eclipso growled. “You're the one that's just sitting there doing nothing!” Grayson shouted as he finally managed to shoot down a couple ships that were chasing him.

“Hey, I've been doing more than you!” “Oh no you haven't, you're just-”

“Guys! Stop it with the sexual tension and pay attention!” Luna yelled as she and Jeremy flew in to take down the ships for them.

Before they could shoot down any more ships, an angry, snake-like voice called out from the command ship and through the lions communications.

“Paladins of Voltron, I am Queen Xaakmera of the Drakoni-”

“Hey lady, we're in the middle of something here!” Grayson interrupted.

Silence followed for a few moments, then the woman, Xaakmera, spoke again.

“...as I was saying… I am Queen Xaakmera of the Drakoni. I will ask you once and only once. Give Voltron to me and we will leave your planet in peace,”

“I've got a better idea, how about you take your weak ass ships back to wherever the fuck you came from and never bring your slutty, goblin soundin’ motherfuckin’ bitch asses back here ever again,” Luna sassed.

Another silence fell throughout the communicators.

“....Luna what the fuck,” Grayson whispered.

Xaakmera cleared her throat, slightly confused.

Celestia spoke up. “I'm sorry about her, she has a bit of a temper sometimes,”

“I… can tell… Well, if you're not going to hand over Voltron, we will continue this battle another day,” Xaakmera switched off the communicators, and zoomed into hyperspace with the rest of her ships, away from Earth.

The team let out a synchronized sigh, both of relief and anger.

“Well guys… let's head back down. We’ll need to explain everything to our parents,” Celestia lead everyone back to Earth.

The six lions landed near the warehouse that they were originally stored in, which was close to the Garrison. The young teens stepped out of their lions, being greeted by their parents.

Shiro and Adam ran up to Jeremy, hugging him tightly.

“Jeremy, are you alright? You're not hurt, are you??” Adam asked, placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

“I'm fine, dad. We all are, nobody got hurt,” Jeremy said, taking off his helmet.

Lance and Keith were next to see their child. “Grayson!” they both shouted, wrapping their arms around him.

“Dads, we're ok! Really! Let go!” Grayson tried to shove his parents away.

Eclipso and Nova were tackled by Comet and Vrax.

“You did such a good job out there! You aren't hurt, are you?” Comet asked, taking Nova's helmet off while Vrax did the same with Eclipso's.

Pidge and Galaxio hurried to Luna's side, but she shoved them away before they could hug her.

“I'm fine!” “Sweetie, just because they're an evil alien race who wants to take Voltron and destroy Earth doesn't mean you can cuss them out like that,” Galaxio scolded.

Pidge chuckled. “Are you kidding? That's the best reason to cuss someone out,”

“Wait, you heard all that??” Luna asked taking off her helmet.

“Of course we did, your communicators are connected to the Garrison. We heard everything,” Pidge turned to Celestia, who was being smothered with motherly love. “Celestia, you were an awesome leader out there, by the way,”

“Thank you, Mrs. Holt! Moms, you're crushing my ribs!” Celestia grunted, attempting to push her mothers away.

“Celestia, you did amazing out there! But you owe us an explanation. All of you,” Allura let go of Celestia, looking at the five other teens.

“Allura is right. How did you know this was going to happen? And how did you know the lions would choose you?” Nebulara asked, letting go of Celestia as well.

“Yeah, and where did this sixth lion come from? Allura never mentioned anything about a white lion,” Lance continued, glancing over all the children, then at the white lion.

The teens looked back and forth between each other, silently deciding on who should talk first. Then Celestia spoke up.

“Well… it all started about a year ago…”


End file.
